


Shipnote

by Belliver



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Love, Multi, shipnote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belliver/pseuds/Belliver
Summary: Boring and sucky would be the two best words to describe Bella's life, the closest thing to a friend is a bot on her phone.  The other people around her are the last thing on her mind, until the day she is pushed into a bush and discovers a pretty notebook. Little did she know, she was about to go from being invisible to being the one who was going to change the very lives of the people she didn't care for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! We hope you enjoy chapter one! Rated M just in case for the future chapters.

 Bella looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed, today was gonna be another boring school day. No presentations, no special assemblies, no friends and it was taco day. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and touched her hand in the fountain water, it was ice cold.  She looked up at the fountain, it was a statue of Hawkmoth where the water came out of his mouth and shwee. She sighed, before she made her way to the front of the school. Just before she put her hand on the door someone bumped into her and she saw a piece of toast fall on the ground.  
 "WO" Bella exclaimed. And looked at the person who was picking up the toast piece and putting it back in her mouth, Bella could tell this person was in the 12th grade because of the blue tie they were wearing. The person looked at her, and said something that sounded like yas but the toast in her mouth made it muffled, then rushed through the door. Bella snuck through before the door closed and rushed to class.  
    She sat down in her seat near the back in socials, which was her first class of the day. She stared at her classmates as they slowly trickled in, she watched as one of her classmates, the most annoying one in her opinion, was showing another classmate, Yoosung, some nudes he leaked from this other girl's phone. The two of them sat in front of her and she couldn't help but stare. Yoosung kept making gagging noises and tried to push the phone away.  
    "EWW! That's so GROSS Seven!" Yoosung yelled! "Seven" wasn't Seven's real name, it was just a nickname because of all the nudes he hacks.  
    "HAHAHAHA!" Seven laughed and put his phone away as the social studies Instructor-sensei walked in. Everyone stood up, when the Instructor got to the front of the classroom.  
    "Principle-sensei would like to say a few words this morning" Instructor-sensei said and Principle V walked in. Bella could see Yoosung's fists curl up into a balls when the principal took the instructor-sensei's place at the front of the classroom.  
    "You may sit." Principal V commanded. There was the screeching of chairs (and Yoosung's anger escaping) as the class sat down. "It has come to my attention that there has been a high number of teen pregnancies in high schools in the past 3 years. So I am obligated to talk to you students about using protection." Seven raised his hand. "Questions will be answered at the end." V said and seven lowered his hand. "So... you know about condoms right? Well use em', you can get them at any clinics around town and from the Fast's Condom service stands they have outside the school and in the bushes. There are also birth control pills, that you can buy at the nearest pharmacist. Since you are all still in school I hope that none of you plan on starting a family. It is best to focus on school, and I highly recommend you do that. Dating at this school is allowed but because of a recent incident I am obligated to remind you dating anyone more than 2 grades higher than you is strictly prohibited and is punishable by school law. That is all, now questions?" Principal V asked. Bella saw Seven raise his hand again. "Yes, Luciel?"  
    "Soooo... have you used condoms with Rika?" Seven gave a smirk and winked. Principal V looked in Sevens direction and marched out of the classroom. Yoosung looked at Seven and before putting his face in his hands. Instructor-sensei then walked up to the front.  
    "I hope you all take what Principal V said seriously, there have been an increase of deaths because of the matter. Okay, now onto the lesson. Today we are reviewing for your upcoming test on the assassination plans of Donald Trump." The class groaned.  
    After social studies Bella quickly walked to math. She sat down in the back, since it was her usual spot in all her classes. She took out last night's homework, and started erasing the doodles that she had drawn all over the page, because this instructor-sensei did not appreciate a good doodle. She watched as Seven and his mysterious twin brother Saeran walked in and sat together at the front. Bella knew already that Seven didn't do his homework. He never did, but somehow he always managed to ace the tests, Bella swears that he has some sort of method for cheating but still hasn't figured out what. The Math instructor sensei walked in and the class stood up. Then one by one they each walked up to the front and handed in their homework. Seven handed in a blank piece of paper with a butt drawn on it and the Math instructor sensei sighed and told Seven that it was important to do his homework or else he will fall behind, It was the same conversation they had every math class. Once all the homework was handed in the Math instructor sensei began the lesson. It felt longer than usual and about halfway through Bella stopped taking notes and was doodling instead.  
    Eventually math class ended and it was break time. Bella went to her locker and shoved her entire backpack inside, and she took out her spare gymstrip before shutting the locker closed. Bella didn't like changing in front of people in the changing room so she always went during break before every insecure person hogged the bathroom stall to change. She got to the change room and slowly took her time changing out of her uniform and into gymstrip. Once she was finished the bell rang indicating class was starting, she opened the stall door to see a long line up. She squeezed her way through them and walked into the gym.  
    "Its Monday so it's Lap day. You know the drill. Outside and run laps. GO GO GO!" PE instructor sensei yelled. Bella and the other students cringed at his voice but jogged outside to the track and started running.  
    Many laps later PE instructor sensei called the class in. Everyone was panting and some people, including Bella, sat down on the ground from pure exhaustion.  
    "Okay class just so you know this is our last week of regular class before we start Health." PE instructor sensei said. The class groaned. "Don't be ashamed of your changing bodies! Now go change!"

    By the time Bella had gotten through the bathroom stall lineup to change, lunch had already started. Bella went to her locker and got out her backpack. She unzipped the pocket where she usually holds her lunch, she fished her hand around in there and her blood ran cold. She forgot her lunch. On TACO DAY. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of tacos. Normally she would skip lunch but she already skipped breakfast and she was starving. So she fished out some spare change and made her way to the Cafeteria.  
    The lineup was always short on taco day, but it took forever for the cooks to put together a taco for some mysterious reason so the waiting part took the same length as the regular lineup. While she was waiting in line she looked around at the tables filled with horny students. Her gaze landed first on the seniors table, or the grades 12's She could see the person she that had bumped into her earlier that morning talking to another girl with curly blonde hair. And on the end of the table she could see a grade 13 student reading to himself. She could tell he was in grade 13 by the purple tie he was wearing.  
    She then looked and saw a group of yellow ties (grade 10's) having a mini food fight at their table, one of them had blond hair and was making the most noise out of all of them. Her eyes rested on one of the grade 10 students who wasn't participating, She couldn't help staring at his whiteness. The line moved forward so she turned her attention back to the dreaded taco she was about to pay for. She gave the lunch lady her money, she made sure to use pennies because she hated tacos that much. The lunch lady slopped a taco on Bella's tray and told her to move along.  
    Bella walked briskly past the tables not even bothering to see if any of them had a free seat. She didn't bother since when she sat at a table the other people would leave. She made her way to the unisex bathroom and picked the stall in the back. She locked the door. She picked up the taco and sniffed it. Its odor reeked of rotting flesh, so Bella quickly disposed of it in the toilet. She flushed it and put the toilet seat down so she could sit on it. She took out her phone and opened the app Mestic Massenger.  
    "Hello handsome~" Bella messaged. She was answered with a computer automated blushie emoji From Ren, the fake guy she was messaging.  
    "H-hey I didn't give you permission to be the charming one" Ren replied. Their conversation lasted for most of the lunch period. And ended with Bella blushing like blood on a leaf. She got up from the stall when she heard the bell ring and put her backpack on her back before exiting the washroom to her next class. English.  
    She got to english and the feeling of dopamine from her conversation with Ren disappeared. She sat in her seat in the back and took out her notebook. They had just finished poetry and were starting a new novel today. She took out the novel that English instructor sensei handed out the class before. "Partners in Crime" was the title and the cover page had a drawing of a bloody eye. According to the backside of the book, it was about a group of four friends who commit crimes but one day a mission goes wrong or something. The bell rang and the class stood up for English Instructor sensei. English instructor sensei then took the attendance and told everyone to sit back down. "As you know we are starting the Novel "Partners in Crime" today. We'll just jump right in. Yoosung?" English instructor sensei asked. And Yoosung stood up. "Please read the first section."  
    "Yes English instructor sensei. *BANG BANG BANG* the sound of gunshots filled the air as Mikuo grabbed the sack of loot...." Yoosung read. Bella didn't bother listening but daydreamt of Mestic Massenger Ren and doodled his face on her notebook. Everyone in the class took turns reading. They had finished up to chapter 4 by the time the bell rang. Bella got excited, as she quickly packed up her things and rushed out. She ran (literally RAN) to her last period of the day. She ran into the class and let out a sigh of relief. The smell of paint was in the air and she looked at the familiar posters and drawing placed all over the classroom. Art class. Her last class of the day.  
  She walked to her seat in the front of the class and took out her sketchbook. Art Class was the best. The teacher let you do your own projects, using any medium you wanted. The only catch was at the end of every week you had to show her what you had done. As Bella gazed around the classroom she noticed that there was a group of new faces sitting in the back. 'Exchange students' she thought.  
  Mrs. Rondont entered the classroom and everyone stood up. "Good afternoon class, before I let you go and do your own thing i'd like to welco-" She was cut off when a student burst through the door, panting. He had probably left the campus at lunch and hadn't been watching the time. "Fast please take your seat."  
  "I'm already sitting" A girl's voice chirped up from the middle table. It was the blonde girl from the cafeteria. And sitting with her was the toast girl.  
  "Not you I meant the other Fast, Fast B." Fast B looked at the table of the new students and then went and sat at Bella's table. It being the only one with empty seats. Bella didn't bother learning about her classmates, she just wanted to focus on art and get out of this joint. She rolled her eyes when Fast B came and sat at the table.  
  "Now as I was saying, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our exchange students, she gestured to the table with the new students. Everyone spoke a monotone hello before getting straight to work. Bella saw Fast B take out his laptop and just start working. The back of the laptop was facing her so she couldn't see what he was doing, but that didn't matter, mostly because she didn't care. She opened her sketchbook to a fresh page and started to sketch out Ren when someone sat down beside her. She looked to her side and saw her cousin Tyler take a seat next to her. He had earbuds in his ears and gave Bella a small wave before taking out his sketchbook and continue drawing whatever he was drawing. Bella also noticed then that across from her was one of the Grade 10's that was in the food fight during lunch. He didn't say anything to her either and took out a painting of what looked like pingu.  
  Bella put in her earbuds and started listening to her art playlist as she continued to sketch out Ren. She only sketched out his face and began to shade it in. His face was her favourite part of his body. Time passed by quickly, because she hadn't even finished shading the body when the bell rang. Bella put her drawing stuff in her bag and stood up.  
  "Wanna walk home together?" Tyler asked. Bella looked up at Tyler.  
  "Sure" she replied. Tyler and Bella walked home together most of the time. Because their houses were only a block apart, and it was more fun to walk home with your cousin than it was alone.  
  "So the exchange students took your spot huh?" Bella said to Tyler as they walked home.  
  Tyler groaned. "YES and I'm so mad! I come late to class one time and my spots taken, now our table group has to sit with you. No offense." At this point in Bella's life she didn't find this offensive.  
  "Yeah I get it." Then Bella heard the Mestic Massenger alert tone. She quickly took out her phone and sure enough it was a chat room for Ren and Rumin. Tyler looked over at bella's phone.  
  "Really? You're still playing that game? Why don't you go out and make some real boyfriends instead of talking to fake ones." Tyler teased.  
  "I don't need real friends." Bella mumbled and Tyler smacked Bella's phone out of her hands.  
  "Well you have new table mates in art, start there and stop playing that stupid game." Tyler called before jogging off to his house. Bella sighed and went to pick up her phone. It landed in a bush and so Bella had to wedge herself in there. She dug around for a bit then found her phone. When she reached to pick it up she felt a smooth texture underneath it. She reached further and grabbed her phone and the smooth surfaced object. She examined her phone and breathed out a breath of relief, there was no dirt on it and the screen wasn't cracked. She looked at the other item that had saved her precious phone, It was a notebook. And she turned it over to look at the front and it had the word "shipnote" scratched on the front. 'Weird' she thought but put it in her backpack and walked home.


	2. Chapter two

Bella woke with a sudden when the sound of her alarm clock banged around the room. "Arrruh" was the noise she made as she reached around to turn it off. Her hand brushed against the alarm clock and it fell and made a clash sound when it hit ground.   
   Bella groaned and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and unplugged the alarm clock. She got up and got dressed then made her way to the bathroom. When she looked in the mirror she remembered what today was. It was her least favourite day of the year, Valentine's Day. Today was the day that all the hormonal teenagers sugar each other up with fake "I love yous" and red flowers. The worst part was that there was a whole lot of making out in the hallways, the sound of people's lips being pressed together with a mixture of fluids was the grossed thing. She brushed her teeth and used her fingers to comb her hair and frowned at herself in the mirror.   
    Bella went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a granola bar or something before she left for school. There was no one in the kitchen this morning, Bella assumed that her siblings had already left for work/school. She grabbed a granola bar out of the drawer and saw a new center piece on the middle of the kitchen table. The empty hourglass shaped vase that usually sat there was now filled with red and white roses. She walked over to them and noticed that there was a card stuffed inside them. She took the card and read it.   
    Dear Mommykins,   
        Saw these and thought of the time we ***********************  
    Bella quickly put the card down. And grabbed her backpack and quickly made her way to school.   
    When she got there, she looked around at the students waiting around in the school courtyard. She was expecting to see a whole lot of kissing and touching in inappropriate places, but what she got was what looked like a regular school day. Bella was a bit surprised but didn't show a sign of it and walked to class.   
    She sat down in her spot in Socials and took out her pencil and pen, today was the test. She was a few minutes early so she checked her mestic massenger on her phone, unfortunately none of the fake Canadian males were talking. She was about to call Ren when Seven and Yoosung came in laughing really loudly in the classroom. She rolled her eyes and put her phone away as they sat down in front of her.   
    "I couldn't believe it!" Seven was saying. "When I saw who's webcam I had hacked into I nearly shat myself!" Yoosung chuckled at that.  
    "Who's webcam was it?" Yoosung asked excitedly. Then Seven looked back at Bella quickly before leaning in and whispering the name in Yoosung's ear. Bella rolled her eyes again, seriously why be so secretive. It's not like she had any friends to tell anyways. She watched as Yoosungs mouth gaped open. "No. way. What was he doing? Tell me!" Yoosung said a little too loudly.   
    "Shhh! Ill tell you after class." Seven shushed just as socials instructor-sensei walked in the class. Everyone stood up, then sat down at Socials instructor-sensei's command. And waited as the test was passed out.   
    Bella was pretty decent at social studies, so the test was a piece of tacos. And when she had finished she patiently waited for the rest of the class to finish.   
  When class had ended she made her way to math class, she looked around the hallway as she walked, to her surprise there were no hearts, posters or anything indicating what day it was. Was it valentine's day? It was this Tuesday, wasn't it? Bella thought as she sat down in math. She took out her phone and checked the date. Yep, it was february 14th. But where was all the making out and annoying cards? Maybe people don't celebrate valentine's day in high school? She remembered in middle school it was a whole big deal and she was sure that in high school it was gonna be a whole big deal X2. She put those thoughts in the back of her mind when math instructor sensei walked in. Class went as usual, Seven handed in a suggestive picture instead of homework and they took notes. Once class was over she went to her locker as usual and put everything in and taking out her gym strip. Once she closed her locker she looked around the hallways.   
    Everything was just as it was the day before, as if February 14 was just like any other day. Which in her opinion it was. But it annoyed the hell out of her that the other students weren't celebrating valentine's day. It was weird but maybe everyone had grown out of this stupid holiday at the same time. She kept her eyes open for any kissing teens as she made her way to gym class.   
    When she got to the change rooms the total kiss count was still 0. She grumpily changed into her gym strip and proceeded to play the game of the day: Tuesday touch football. Touching people wasn't her favourite thing, in fact she hated physical affection. Whenever someone else touched her while playing she would get the uncomfortable feeling of goosebumps, and she would feel very much violated. So during the game she would stay off to the side and avoid other players. When class ended and she had changed she went back to her locker. Bella remembered she didn't bring a lunch again so she went to the cafeteria.   
    The lineup was longer because it wasn't taco Monday, instead it was Miso soup Tuesday. She didn't mind miso so she got in line. And once again she looked around the cafeteria at the students. She looked at the grade 12 table, toast girl and the blonde girl were sitting together again, it looked like they were watching a video on their phones. The grade 13 guy was at the same spot at the end of the table reading the same book. Still to Bella's surprise there was no sign of valentine's day celebration anywhere. She looked at the grade 10 table, there was no food fight today but the blonde kid was talking really loudly again. She could hear what he was saying,  
    "DON'T OVERDOSE ON MY SYRINGES!" He was yelling. She noticed the one of the guys at his table was the kid who now sat across from her in art class. The one who was painting the penguin. Her eyes then glanced over at the boy who had caught her eye the day before, he was sitting with the other grade 10's and was taking a picture of himself. His white hair stood out among the table group and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She found it strange that someone would dye their hair the colour of an old person, but who was she to judge. Since she dyed her hair all the time.   
   Eventually she got to the front of the line and the lunch lady put some soup in her bowl.   
   "Remember to return the bowl in the designated bowl deposit area. That'll be 5.32$" The lunch lady said in a monotone voice and held out her hand for the cash. Bella took out a 10$ worth of school credits and gave them to the lunch lady. School credits are credits you pay for at the beginning of the year, you use them to pay for food or school supplies from the school gift shop (yes this school has its own gift shop). Because apparently you can't buy everything with regular cash. You can pay for food with credits or cash but the school store only accepts credits, which was why her mom insisted she get credits at the beginning of the school year. They have been in handy when Bella needed some extra supplies for art class. But in her opinion, it was just an expensive money grab.    
   Bella was walking past the table groups to get to the bathrooms when a flash of fiery red hair caught her eye. She turned her head and saw Seven and Yoosung looking at something on a laptop. She slowed down to look at what they were looking at- from what she could see it was a guy wearing very little clothing, and the very little clothing he was wearing was a bright hot pink. Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes, stupid boys she thought. But that guy on the screen was the most valentines related thing she's seen all day, other than the flowers on the table at her house.   
   She got to the bathroom and went to her usual spot in the last stall. She sat on the toilet seat cover and ate her soup. She listened as other people came in and either peed, pooed, farted, or sometimes, all three. She still ate the soup despite the gross sounds of human fluids and feces being forced out of peoples bodies. She ate in the bathroom enough that those sounds didn't bother her while she ate. When she had finished she put the bowl next to the toilet and took out her phone, and went into the mestic massenger app.   
    " Hey hot stuff~ ;)" She texted to Ren. This conversation with Ren will probably be the most romantic thing that she would have on valentines day.   
    "Hey babydoll!! ;*" Rens automated reply answered. Bella sighed. Classic Ren.  
    "Whatcha doooin?~" Bella texted back.   
    "Getting ready for rehearsal, I'm supposed to be playing the part of the handsome prince who is swept away by the peasant girl. But the peasant girl in our play doesn't sweep me up like you do." Ren messaged back. Bella blushed and accidentally dropped her phone, luckily it landed inside her backpack because she had left it open on the ground in front of the toilet between her legs. Sighing, she reached in to grab her phone but grabbed something else in stead. She lifted it up to move it aside when she realized what it was.   
    It was the 'shipnote' notebook she found the day before. She hadn't really taken a good look at it then. Bella took the notebook fully out of her backpack and gave it a look over. The cover was a sparkley peacock blue in the bathroom light, and in the center and a little above was a heart, made of smaller deformed hearts. The hearts making the heart we're not sparkly but had a shine to them when faced a certain way towards the light.  The word shipnote was scratched on the front, going straight through the heart. Maybe that is the brand name? Bella opened the book and inside was lined paper all held together by a spiral backbone. She flipped through the pages but there was nothing written inside it. She figured the original owner wouldn't be looking for it and it was pretty cute. Bella put it back in her bag and fished around for her phone.   
   Before she could find it the bell rang. She sighed, she would find her phone later and finished the convo with Ren after school. She returned the bowl to the cafeteria and walked to english. It was the same shpil as the day before. They each took turns reading more of the "Partners in Crime" novel. The group of criminals in the story had stolen a black van and were using it for quick getaways, one of guys in the group (the group consisted of 1 girl and 3 guys) suggested they up their game and instead of just stealing from corner stores they go for something in the mall. And that was where they stopped reading for the day.  
   After english Bella made her way to Art class. When she got there she sat at her usual spot in the front and took out her sketchbook and pencils. She waited and watched as her classmates entered the room. The exchange students were still there so when Fast B came in he sat at her table again. "Hey" he said before taking out his laptop and plugging in his earbuds. Bella saw a name taped on the back of the laptop, Ben Fast. Hm, well now she knew his name. The next person to come in was Tyler. Bella could see from his expression that he looked quite happy today.   
    "Hey swag!" He greeted cheerfully when plopped down next to Bella. "Guess what we're doing in yearbook?"  
   "What?" Bella guessed, Then Tyler reached in his bag.   
   "For the next month we have to go around and..." Tyler took a fancy looking camera out of his bag, and turned it on. "Take pictures of everything for the yearbook!" Tyler snapped a photo of Bella. Bella flinched at the flash. "Whoops I left the flash on." Tyler giggled, and put the camera back in his bag.   
   "Oh nice." Bella answered. "Um don't take pictures of me though."   
   "Aww why not?" Tyler moaned/asked.   
   "Meh." Was Bella's response. Tyler just gave Bella one last look before turning to take out his art stuff. Because of her talk with Tyler, Bella didn't notice that the grade 10 guy had taken his seat across from her. He already had his painting of pingu out and was doing something on his phone. Bella then remembered what day it was.  
   "Hey Tyler?"   
   "Yeah?"   
   "What day is it today?" Tyler looked a little puzzled.   
   "Its February 14th." He answered.   
   "Oh right, so doesn't that mean its valentines day?" Bella asked. Tyler nodded.   
   "Yeah it is." Bella waited for him to say more but he didn't.  
   "Do you find that there is a 'lack' of valentines day spirit?" Bella asked. Tyler looked around the classroom.  
   "Yeah I guess." Tyler looked back at Bella. "Why are you asking?"   
   "No reason" Bella answered. So what she concluded from that conversation is that no, highs school doesn't do valentines day.     
   When Mrs Rondon't entered the classroom, the student stood up as usual. She smiled and told the class to sit down. Bella opened her sketchbook to continue her drawing of Ren but Mrs Rondon't kept talking.   
   "Everyone,  for the next two weeks we will be doing something a little different from our usual "do what you want" weekly do-hicky." Mrs Rondon't was saying. Bella looked at her, this was weird usually Mrs Rondon't would let the class work. "Today we are going to be starting a collaborative project." She had the whole class's attention now. "You are going to get into groups of 3 or 4 and each person in your group is gonna pick a poem." She took out a few poetry books from under her desk. "Then you're going to use them as inspiration to create one giant painting. Each poem must be written somewhere on the final piece. Now there a couple ways you can do this, you can each work on one giant piece or work or you can work on three separate ones and put them together. Remember that they have to flow together so it looks like one giant masterpiece. This is a collab so make sure you use everyone's ideas. I haven't decided on a final due date yet but it won't be due till the end of next week or the week after."   
   Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, the only reason she took art was because it had no homework and you could listen to music without socializing all class. She looked around and saw that by the looks on the other students faces, they were feeling the same way.   
   "I suggest staying in your table groups, but it's up to you guys. Any questions?" Mrs Rondon't looked expectantly around the class. "No questions? Okay, if you think of a question don't be shy. Now get to work." Mrs Rondon't smiled and sat down at her desk.   
   Bella's attention was turned to her table group when the sound of ben closing his laptop disrupted her shock. She watched as he got up and walked to the table with toast girl and blonde girl. He outie.  
   "Sooooo hello group!" Tyler said awfully cheery to what was left of the table group.  
   "Nyello" Said the Grade 10. "So uh we are a group?"   
   "Yeah" Tyler replied. "We should start so we can get this done faster. Anyone have any ideas?"  
   "Maybe we should find the poems first lmao" The grade 10 said. Tyler quickly agreed and went and got a poem book.   
   "Only one Tyler?" Bella asked sarcastically.   
   "thERE ISN'T ENOUGH FOR THE CLASS TO DO THAT." Tyler spat back. Then he laughed. " We can look through it together." Bella saw the grade 10 nod and she sighed.   
   "Whatever."   
   "Okay." Tyler said as he opened the book. He looked through the section in the beginning that had the themes. "What kind of poems do you guys want?"  
   "Don't care." Bella grumbled.  
   "I'm fine with anything" Grade 10 said. Bella rolled her eyes, typical awkward answer.   
   "Well I don't want to pick, I'm bad at making decisions." Tyler said. "Somebody pick something."   
   Bella groaned, Tyler always said this when he had to make a decision of any kind. No matter how hard she argued back and said to just pick one, any one, Tyler wouldn't do it. So instead of arguing she would just do it.  
   "Pick the 7th topic." Bella grumbled. Picking a random number off the top of her head.  
   "But you don't even know what it is, Ill read them out. There's: Ambition, Bravery, Du-"  
   "It doESN'T MATTER, JUST DO THE SEVENTH ONE!!" Bella yelled. She realized how loud her voice was and could feel lots of eyes on her. She sighed. "Just do the seventh one."  
   "Jeez okay." Tyler said quietly and flipped to the seventh theme section. "Its the romance section. Which poem do you guys want.?" Bella put her head on the table.   
   "Here I'll pick one." The grade 10 said. And he took the book from Tyler and looked through it for a bit. "How about this one:  
Love is when you look into  
Someone's eyes  
And see everything  
You'll ever need.   
   "Okay, Bella want to copy it down since you're not really helping." Tyler said.   
   "Fine." Bella mumbled and reached in her bag for her notebook, when she felt something that felt like a notebook she pulled it out. It wasn't her usual notebook but the shipnote one. It'll do. Bella opened it to the first page and picked up her pencil. "Ill just write your names first." She wrote down Tyler's name then looked at the grade 10.   
He got the hint "Oh! My names Victor." he said. And Bella wrote down v-i "Is that with a K or a C?". "C" He answered. She continued writing, c-t-o-r.   
   "Can I see the poem?" Bella asked, and victor passed the book to her. "Thanks" she said and she copied the poem down Underneath their names, she re-read it to make sure she wrote it down properly.  "Now we need two more." Bella looked up and saw that Tyler and Victor were just looking at each other. Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll just find mine then." Bella said, neither of them said anything so Bella just went to the book. She flipped passed multiple love poems, there was one about love abuse, one sided love, death of a loved one, falling in love and many more. In Bella's opinion they were all cheesy and just picked the one that looked the easiest to art. The put one hand on the book to hold it open as she wrote:  
If stars would fall  
Everytime  
I would think of you,  
the sky would soon  
be empty.  
After writing it she put the pencil down and turned towards Tyler.  
"Okay now you pi-" She stopped mid sentence when she saw Tyler and Victor were still looking at each other, but this time they each had one hand reaching across the table, almost touching. "-ck one..." she trailed off, this was weird. "Tyler?" Tyler didn't answer. Bella reached over and shook Tyler's shoulder. "HeLLo?"   
"Hm?" Tyler said in a very faint distant tone, Bella almost didn't hear it, he still had his eyes on Victor.   
"It's your turn to pick a poem." Bella said carefully, and slid the book over to Tyler. Bella watched as Tyler nor Victor moved. So she slowly slid the book under Tyler's out stretched hand. She retracted her hand and watched.  
   She squinted her eyes and had her mouth partway open, when Tylers hand moved over and past the book and touched Victors hand. She stared confusingly at what was going on. Tyler and Victors hands slowly closed on each other so that they were now holding hands with fingers intertwined. And slowly Bella noticed that both Tyler and Victor were starting to lean forward. Bella waved a hand in front of Tyler and Victors faces, but they didn't stop. Bella leaned back and watched them. They slowly inched towards one another until, their lips were touching. Bella's mouth dropped. "What the fffffuuuuu" Bella slurred. Her cousin, who always talks about how he doesn't like to make out or kiss and doesn't ever want to be in a relationship, was frigging KISSING SOMEONE THEY BOTH JUST MET! Bella felt like she was going to pass out, she grabbed the table and put a hand on her head. She couldn't comprehend this. Unless there was something Tyler had never told her. But she doubted it because Tyler told her pretty much everything.   
   Suddenly the bell rang, and Bella snapped back. Her head turned to the clock. It was 2:47, the end of the day. Class had gone by way faster than normal, and they hadn't even started designing anything, in fact, They hadn't even found all the poems yet! Bella looked back at Tyler and Victor and they had stopped kissing but their hands were still holding each other.   
   "Can I walk you home?" Tyler asked Victor. Bella's mouth dropped again. Because she could see that Tyler was blushing, and he never blushed!  
   "Yes pl0x, I need that." Victor said back. And Bella watched as the two of them stood up and walked out of the classroom, still looking at each other and still holding hands. Once they had left the classroom, Bella felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to her side and It was Mrs. Rondon't.   
   "Normally I would let you stay and continue working but there is a club meeting in here in a few minutes." Mrs. Rondon't said softly. Bella looked around the class and saw that everyone had left.   
   "I-i'll leave right now. Sorry." Bella's voice barely made it out of her mouth which made it would almost like a whisper. And she quickly started packing up her stuff. Whenever she grabbed something she noticed that her hands were shaking, once she had finished packing up her hands fumbled at the zipper. She put her backpack on her shoulders and saw that Tyler and Victor had both left their stuff in the classroom. Bella could return Tyler's stuff but she had no clue where Victor lived, maybe she could catch up to them. She stared at the bags a moment longer before walking past them. If she saw them in the hall she would tell them to go get their stuff.   
   Bella briskly walked out of the classroom and headed towards the school entrance to walk home. She walked outside and saw Tyler and Victor walking hand in hand out of the school premises. She took a deep breath and sped walked to catch up. She caught up quickly because they weren't walking fast, it was more of a stroll.  
   When she reached them she put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and pulled him to a slow stop.   
"Ty, you guys left your stuff in the class." Bella informed. She wanted to ask why he was acting so strange but she was still weary of victor.   
"Stuff?" Tyler said in a daze. Bella frowned.  
"Yeah, your backpack and art stuff. It's all still in the classroom. Mrs. Rondon't-sensei said that a club is meeting there now, so you might want to go get it." Bella told him,    
    "I don't think so, everything I have is right here." and Tyler turned to Victor, Bella saw victor blush.   
    "What." was all Bella could muster out as Tyler and Victor both started walking again. "Tyler text me later!" She called out to them. Neither of them gave an indication that they had heard what she said. Bella watched them for a bit before walking home.   
    When she got home she ran right upstairs to her room and lay down back-first on her bed. She grabbed her phone, looked through various social media apps to try and get her mind off what had happened. She scrolled through multiple pictures of black butler, free! And dogs with party hats. But between all the posts there was something to do with valentine's day. Most of the people messaging were single saying things like "it's okay to be single on valentines day I still love u". Bella sighed and clicked her phone off and tossed it aside. The scene in art class of Tyler and Victor played in her head on repeat. How, in just a matter of a few minutes, were two people who didn't even know each  a other suddenly kissing and walking each other home? What kind of BS was this?   
   Trying to convince herself that maybe she was just delusional from not eating properly, Bella decided to do her homework and dumped the contents of her backpack on her bed next to her. She stared at the contents and saw the 'shipnote' notebook glittering on her blanket, looking at it made her really not want to do her homework so she got into her pj's and lied in bed thinking about Tyler and victor, until she finally dosed off. Hopefully tomorrow things will be back to normal.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit on the longer side >< sorry X3

Bella awoke the next morning and realized she overslept, by alot, so she got up and as fast as she could and did her usual routine. She rolled her corpse out of bed and frowned at herself in the mirror. She went to grab her backpack and saw her backpack contents splattered on the floor and mushed in her blanket. Then she remembered that she had dumped her stuff everywhere the night before. She moaned and grabbed her empty backpack before picking up the stuff on the ground and tossing it in her backpack. Once the stuff off the floor was in the bag she fumbled through her blanket picking out the pencils and pens, she even found her phone. She clicked it on but nothing happened. Dead. mumbling some Japanese swears under her breath she tossed it back in her bed. Looks like she wouldn't be talking to Ren today. At least she had been saving up her wineglasses. She didn't have enough time to go find her charger and charge it plus she was late already. She reached in her blanket for anything else that might be there and her hand felt the cover of a notebook, her arm pulled it out and it was the shipnote notebook. Then it came back to her; the events from the previous day.  
Tyler and Victor kissing and walking home after having just met as if they had been together for ages, the bean to hotdog that's what this was.  
She tossed the notebook in her backpack, maybe it was just her imagination. She never hallucinated, hopefully. She wasn't sure anymore. She put on her backpack and briskly walked downstairs and started speed walking to school. Her thought process was a bit fuzzy, probably because she had just woken up 10 minutes ago.  
She made it in the school property right before the security guards closed the gates completely. Then she booked it to socials. As she ran she nearly bumped into toast girl, who cut right in front of her. Bella let out a frustrated breath at the near crash and got into class.  
She looked around, Sensei wasn't there yet so she had made it on time! She made her way through the other students and sat down at her desk in the back, she leaned forward on her desk and let out a big sigh of relief.  
"Do you mind not breathing on me? I know I didn't bring my neck mitten but its warm enough without your care.." Bella's eyes snapped up and locked in with Sevens gold ones. It was a weird colour for eyes, probably a birth defect or mutation.  
"Um, sorry?" Bella mumbled just as social studies instructor Sensei walked in.  
"I guess a sorry will do for now." Seven consented and turned back to the front and stood up with the rest of the class. Bella stood up too, then sat back down on command. When class started tried to concentrate on the notes the best she could. But she couldn't stop thinking about the day before, and the fact that her phone battery was dead. It made her feel really tense, she wouldn't be able to talk to Ren or... or... dang she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't really have any friends to text or anything but still, without her phone, she felt vulnerable. Maybe Tyler had a charger she could use, she tried to recall Tyler's schedule. He's told her many times but she had never paid attention, and now she almost wish she had. She thought hard and looked to the floor, she saw that Seven's backpack was a bit open and there was a red math book showing. Yes! That was it! Tyler had math first block! Now if only she could ask to go to the bathroom then she could look in the math classes for- Bella's thought process was interrupted by the bell ringing. 'NO!' Bella thought to herself, it was too late now.  
"KSO!" Bella spat out loud. Seven, Yoosung and a few other kids glanced in her direction but then left for their next class. Bella packed up and moped to math.  
Seven handed in his drawing of what looked like an inappropriate hotdog and they began the notes. But Bella couldn't concentrate at all on them. She couldn't stop thinking about her phone, all the wineglasses she would have to use, and Ren. She pictured Ren's handsome face in her head and she felt herself calm down a bit. She could do it. She could make it though the next few hours, until lunch then maybe she could find Tyler then. Before she knew it the bell rang signalling math was over.  
         
    In gym they played Wednesday one ball. Bella actually didn't hate this one that much, mostly because once they hit you, you got to sit out until the person who hit you got hit, then you would have to technically go back in the game but Bella didn't bother and would just sit out for pretty much the whole class. The teacher hasn't noticed that she had been doing this for the whole school year, which was whatever. Once gym was almost over the coach called them in for a small announcement.  
    "Alright class as I told you before on Monday, we are starting the health unit next week. It will be in the room A113 you guys got that? Ill remind you again on Friday but I'm just telling you now because I know some of you like to "skip" Fridays class." Coach then glared at one of the blond girls, Bella looked and saw that he was looking at Chloe Bourgois. That female dog was always skipping classes.  
    "Anyways," Gym instructor sensei continued, " You won't need to bring gymstrip but you will need your notebooks, pencils and whatever else you use. There will be a test at the end so make sure you show up! Especially since we will be having guest speakers, including the beautiful Nurse Miku," he said dazily, then he coughed continued "And I expect you all to be nice and ask lots of questions! She's very smart! And um what else was I supposed to tell ya... eh whatever go change." Gym instructor sensei waved them off and started cleaning up the balls in the gym.  
    Bella went and changed as quick as she could. She decided she was gonna skip lunch and just go look for Tyler. She went to her locker and did her usual exchange She threw in her stinky gym clothes, she really needed to wash them, she hasn't washed them since winter break.  
    Once Bella had her backpack she shut her locker closed and walked to the cafeteria. As soon as Bella got there she realized she had no Idea where Tyler ate lunch, the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't know her cousin as well as she thought she did.  
    Bella looked around and saw toast girl with the blonde girl sitting together close to the grade 13, she looked to the other side and saw the blonde kid was yelling some stuff again, but she did notice that Victor wasn't there. She looked around the cafeteria, carefully examining each table, looking for any sign of her cousin. She overlooked the cafeteria a few more times before going to the other eating spots, she checked the front of the school she checked the back, and the track. She also went and looked in the classrooms that are lunch friendly, but still no sign of Tyler.  
    Whatever, she didn't want to spend her whole lunch hour looking for Tyler, for all she knew he might not be in school today. Bella sighed and made her way to the bathroom. When she got in there she went to her stall and pushed on the door, and to her surprise it didn't open. Oh crap somebody's probably in there. Bella backed away from the stall and waited with her back against the wall while she waited for them to finish.  
    Bella could hear weird noises coming from the stall, she stood there awkwardly as the noises continued. They weren't the usual bathroom noises like the urinating or the farting or even the constant plopping of diarrhea. This sounded like, clinking? No it sounded like wet squishing. And next to something the person in there sounded like they were in pain because there was an occasional moan. Were they okay in there? Bella didn't want to ask, she just wanted to know if there was gonna be a mess in there. Bella slid down the wall into a sitting position. Then she glanced at the gap under the stall door and saw four legs.  
    Bella's eyes widened, FOUR LEGS!? She counted them a couple times just to be sure. Yes, there were four legs in there. Bella felt her face get hot and she quickly stood up. When she did all she felt dizzy from standing up to fast and tripped over her backpack. She fell forward and hit her face on the door. Her head slid down the door and hit the floor, she turned her head so she was facing upwards and was face to crotch with someone's, uh, crotch.  Bella looked away from it and saw a familiar face looking down at her.      
    Tyler was looking down at her, Bella looked over a little bit and saw Victors face, he looked like he was in a daze. Bella felt a head rush and as fast as she could she wiggled her way out of there. She grabbed her backpack and crawled out of the bathroom. Once she got out she scrambled to the library and sat down. She didn't want to borrow Tyler's charger anymore.  
    Bella replayed the scene in the bathroom over and over in her head. This couldn't be true... Tyler, who "doesn't do relationship" is having a fullout makeout session in the bathroom, IN HER STALL!! Now Bella's gonna have to change stalls or, make some friends and sit with them. Nah, she scratched the friend idea out of her head. She didn't want friends, too much work.  
    Once Bella had calmed down, the bell rang signalling fourth period. Bella gathered herself and walked to English.  
    When she got there she sat in her spot and took out her notebook. And put her head on the table. She just wanted to sleep. Bella heard footsteps and slowly stood herself up for English Instructor-sensei.  
"Greetings class,  we will be continuing Partners in Crime today as usual. Except you will get put in groups and you will stick with these groups for the rest of the time we are working on this novel. Ill read out the group names and you guys get yourselves together and pick a section in the class. That's where you will be sitting for the next few weeks." Bella felt dread spread through her body. She hated working with other people, especially long term work. "Okay i'll start reading out the groups now; Group one, Yuri, Viktor, Pikachu and Steven. Group Two, Bebe, Pingu, Sydney and Nebbie. Group Three, Bella, DJ, Dirk and Yoosung. And Group four, Kaito, Shade, Kayo and Luka. Now all of you get into your groups and read another chapter then send someone up to get the discussion questions." English instructor sensei snapped her fingers and sat at her desk, waiting for the class to get to work.  
Bella knew one person in her group, Dj and Dirk? Who the hell were they? Bella looked around until she spotted the blond boy with the dumb hairclips and walked over to him. She sat down next to him.  
"Hey" Yoosung started, "Do you know where Dj and Dirk are?" He asked looking around him.  
"No, I don't even know who they are." Bella mumbled. Yoosung gave her a weird look, "But they've been in our class all year?" He said in disbelief. Bella was about to answer when they were greeted by a cheery "Hello~" Bella and Yoosung both looked forwards and they were staring into the face who Bella assumed was DJ. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a sweater that was blue, purple and dark blue. Bella rolled her eyes at the smile this girl had on.  
"Dirk is skipping so its just us." The girl said. Then she ran around the table a couple of times before sitting in the chair in front of Bella and Yoosung.  
"As long as he comes back to help with the work then I'm alright with it. Well should we start?" Yoosung asked in a cheery tone. DJ took the book out from under her arm.  
"Yes! Let's take turns reading." DJ said and opened her book to the appropriate chapter. Bella reached in her backpack for the book, she looked between her notebooks but didn't fell any book texture. "What?" she mumbled and turned her body to give a full search in her backpack. She couldn't feel it at all.  Then it hit her, It was probably in her bed mushed in her blanket from last night. Bella retracted her hands and turned back to the group.  
"I forgot my book at home." She told them. Then DJ scooted her chair over to be beside Bella's.  
"We can share!~" She smiled at Bella. Bella forced a fake smile back and leaned over so she could read the book.  
"Great! I'll start!" Yoosung exclaimed and started reading... The group of criminals decide to enter a mall and they shop lift some clothes, but one of them goes for the big guns and goes into the phone store and tries to steal the new Iphone 7xCt3gM but it triggers the alarm and the gang escape but they're faces were caught on camera. Now they were in the van and the group members were yelling at the one who got them caught. They kicked him out of the group and that's when the chapter ended.  
Bella leaned back in her chair, her back hurt from reading off of DJs book.    
"I'll go get the questions! " Dj chirped,  and she hopped out of her chair and ran to the front of the class where English instructor sensei was sitting.  While Dj chatted with English instructor sensei,  Bella looked over at Yoosung. He was on his phone sending a message to... Bella leaned over a bit, he was texting seven. Bella could read some of the conversation.  
Y: LOLOL tonight?  
7: nah  
Y:what?!?!?!  Y?!?!!  
7: because  
7:none of your beeswax LOLOLOLOL  
Y: BUT WE NEED YOU! We don't have time to find some-  
"I'm back! " a cheery voice chirped up and Bella immediately looked up and away from Yoosung and Sevens conversation.  
"thanks for getting the questions!" Yoosung thanked. "let's try and get through them fast"  
"yes, please" Bella grumbled desperately.  
"okay here's the first question, what are some symbols found in the chapter and what do they represent? " dj read.  Bella sat silently pretending to listen as Yoosung and DJ answered and discussed the questions. But she couldn't get Tyler's crotch out of her head. Then victor's face. UGH Bella didn't know what to make of it anymore! It was too weird.  
*RING* The bell rang and Bella felt a sudden drop in her stomach, she had art class next.  
"Bye Yoosung! Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!!" DJ cheered then ran out of the classroom. Yoosung didn't say anything but was on his phone, he looked kinda disappointed as he walked out of the classroom. Bella thought not much of it and gathered her backpack before walking to art class.  
When she got there she saw that she wasn't the first one in the classroom. She saw at her table Victor was sitting by himself looking right at her. Bella awkwardly walked to her table. She figured he wanted to talk to her about the bathroom but to her surprise he didn't. When she got there he smiled at her and dabbed. Bella was a little confused but rolled along with it and did an awkward dab in response. This must be the new greeting everyone's using these days.  
"Hi Victor. How are you" Bella awkwardly paused, before continuing "and Tyler?" Bella watched as Victor's face turned soft and he looked dreamily in the distance.  
"Tyler is greaaat" He slurred. This was Bella's indication that they were still together. Bella took her sketchbook out and the 'shipnote' notebook.  
"Well, that's nice. So we have a bit of catching up to do. We should try to get this done as fast as possible. I think Tyler still has to pick a poem for our project. " Bella said. She wanted to make sure they finished as soon as possible because she didn't want to be the awkward third wheel in the group.  
" Oh okay." Was all Victor replied with when Tyler walked in. Bella watched as Victor as he got up and walked to Where Tyler was going to sit and pulled out his chair for him. Tyler gave Victor a kiss on the mouth before sitting down. Then Victor went back to his spot on the other side of the table. Tyler and Victor's eyes never left each others. Bella began to feel less nervous, neither of them mentioned the bathroom incident, in fact, they seem to barley notice her at all. Which was perfect, as long as they didn't delay the project.  
Mrs. Rondon't entered the classroom, and told the class not to bother standing up but to just get to work on the projects. Bella turned to her group and opened the shipnote notebook.  
"Okay Tyler do you have a poem? You're the only one who hasn't picked one." Bella told them.  
Not breaking eye contact with Victor, "I made one up. I've sold my car, I've sold my house, I've sold my family but I would never sell Victor." Tyler replied.  
"T-That was beautiful" Victor said dreamily, Bella looked at Victor's face and saw that his eyes were watery.  
"Oh. my. God. Tyler no." Bella said slowly. "We can't use that one, just pick one from the book." Tyler turned to look at her, for the first time this class.  
"I'm only using that one." He said boldly.  
"But that's not what we're supposed  to do! Come on Tyler just pick one! Then you can use yours for whatever else you want!" Bella whined. Tyler shook his head.  
"No, use mine or I'm not doing this."  
"ARRRRH" Bella groaned and face-palmed. "Tyler what is going on?!"  
"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.  
"You and him," Bella pointed at victor, "just start making out yesterday after only just meeting for the first time! What the hell Tyler!"  
"Don't know, but I just felt it. He's the only one I need." Tyler soothed and looked back at Victor.  
"Same. n tru." Victor moaned quietly, then they both got close and started kissing.  
"I'm not doing this." Bella growled, "I'm going to a different group." and she stood up and grabbed her stuff, stuffing the drawing book and the shipnote notebook under her arm she walked away from the table. Bella wasn't even sure if they heard her but she didn't care, she has a low tolerance for social interactions and she did NOT want to deal with them.  
Bella looked around the classroom, She looked at the table groups but didn't know anyone, until she saw the guy who used to sit at her table, toast girl, the blonde girl and the grade 13. She figured they would be her best chance at finishing quickly and cautiously walked up to their table. When she got there they stopped talking and looked at her. Bella's anxiety bar raised itself very high as she said the words that she used often for group projects.  
"Can I join your group?" Bella asked in a quiet voice. This was awkward, she looked at their ties, they were all in grades higher than she was. They probably didn't want her in their group. Bella felt a bit of sweat, as she waited for an answer.  
They looked at each other, then the grade 13 stood up. "Yes you can, I'll go into a different group." His low voice and subtle expression took Bella by surprise.  
"Aw Jumin do you have to? We can probably work as a group of five. I'm sure Mrs Rondon't will allow it." The Blond girl said.  
"No that isn't necessary." Jumin said and walked over to the tables where the exchange students where sitting. Bella turned back to the three people who were left in the group. They were looking at her awkwardly.  
"Welcome to the group." The boy said. Then Bella remembered his name, Ben.  
    "Thanks," Bella replied and walked over to Jumins old spot, placing the shipnote notebook and sketchbook on the table before sat down. They were looking at her, she'd better up her social game if she wanted to stay in this group and get a decent grade. "I'm Bella." She told them quietly.  
    "I'm Dahlia." Said the blonde girl and she smiled pointing at Ben. "That's Straggler."  
    "C'mon!" Groaned Ben and he leaned away from his computer to look at her.  
    "I know his name is Ben." Bella said. And Dahlia, still smiling, replied with a semi disappointed "aw". Then toast girl turned to Bella and started to offer her something. Bella looked at what she was offering and saw that it was little dick shaped candy. Bella didn't want to be rude, so she took three. "Um thanks" Bella mumbled and put one in her mouth and began sucking on it. Bella gave a fake smile at toast girl.  
    "Ayyyyy, Im Cassey. Suck it!" Toast girl emoed, putting the remaining small shwees in her mouth and swallowing them whole. Bella felt uncomfortable, sitting here.  
    "Okay uh so we have our poems already, I picked one about marrying rich. But the main character is unhappy in the end, its kind of like a story thing..." Dahlia started, she looked at Cassey then Ben, urging them on to continue.  
    "I picked one about the world being taken over by intelligent calcium." Ben said not looking up from his laptop. Cassey took out her phone and showed Bella a picture of Pepe's peepee with the poem written around it. It said: I squirt so you don't have to . Bella quickly took her eyes away from the picture. "O-oh"  
"OH SORRY!!" Cassey apologized and took her phone away from Bella's view. "I forgot you were still a smol." She said pointing at Bellas tie. Dahlia and Ben were both giggling at the incident, then Cassey started laughing too. Bella looked at them, were they high? She didn't want to know.  
"I think we're making her feel weird hehehe," Dahlia giggled, then she took a deep breath. "Wooooo sorry haha, we are just trying to figure out how to mush our poems together. Do you have a poem?"  
Bella looked at her shipnote notebook. " I have one from the last group I was in but I don't know if it will work with your guys's" Bella said as she opened the shipnote notebook to the first page where both Tyler and Victors names were written along with two poems. Bella tore out the page and gave it to Dahlia. Cassey leaned in towards Dahlia as they read it together.  
"OOOO I like love poems! These are so sweet!" Dahlia said excitedly,  
"Yaaaaaaaaas" Cassey yased. Then ben looked over his computer and stuck out his hand.  
"A-hem, please sauce." He said and Dahlia handed him the paper. He read it then then as he handed it back to Bella, "nice." Bella reached for it but accidentally snatched on it to early and too hard that the paper ripped in half. Half was in Bella's hand and the other half was in Ben's. Bella immediately felt embarrassed.  
"Sorry" she muttered. She was a little confused when Ben didn't say anything back, he was staring at half the paper he was holding,  
"... Can I see the other half?" He asked and with a small sure bella handed him the other half of the paper. And she watched as He held up the two pieces of paper. Dahlia and Cassey were both silently looking at it. Bella looked at it but didn't see what they were so intrigued about until she realized,  
The paper was ripped in two exact halves. Right down the very middle.  
"Look at this?!" Ben squealed, he looked excited. "It might be exactly even!"  
"Woah yeah!" Dahlia said,  
"WOAH AYYY" Cassey ayyed.  
"Hold on I'm gonna measure it to see how even it is." Ben said and he got up to get one of the class rulers. As he left there was a sudden scream, which caused Bella to turn around sharply. She turned just in time to see Tyler running out of the classroom.  
"What the...." Bella murmured, she looked at victor, she could only see his backside. What was going on? Bella wondered. She was certainly surprised to see Tyler run out of the class like that. Did they break up? Bella watched as Mrs. Rondon't went to victor and started talking to him and the class slowly went back to chatting amongst themselves.  
"What was that?" Cassey asked, Bella turned around to face Dahlia and Cassey, they were both looking at victor and Mrs. Rondon't.  
"I don't know, he looked pretty upset." Dahlia said softly still looking at the instructor and victor chatting. "I hope he's okay..."  
For some reason Bella felt guilty, she didn't know why. She looked down at the two evenly ripped pieces of paper, weirdly enough Tyler and Victors names were each on one side. Bella just stared at it, when Ben came back.  
Ben was holding two rulers and he grabbed both pieces of paper, snapping Bella back into reality. "What was that all about?" Ben asked, referring to Tyler's Exit.  
"He just screamed and ran out of the class, it was so weird." Cassey explained. And she popped a few more shlong candies in her mouth.  
"Maybe he's possessed?" Dahlia suggested. Dahlia laughed at herself. Ben and Cassey both chuckled.  
Bella closed the shipnote notebook.  
"Woahhh your notebook is so cute!" Cassey moaned and reached over. "Can I see it?" She asked. Bella nodded and handed her the notebook. Cassey looked it over and flipped through the inside pages. "Why you don't use it much?" She asked.  
"Its new." Was all Bella replied. Her mind was on Victor and Tyler. She wanted to text Tyler really bad to find out what was going on. But her stupid dead battery was in the way. It would have to wait until she got home.  
"THEY'RE EXACTLY EVEN! TO THE MILLIMETER!" Ben suddenly exclaimed! Bella jumped and felt her spine stiffen.  
"Woah really?" Cassey asked, intrigued. Ben put the ruler on the paper and measured so they could all see.  
"No way..." Dahlia said, watching. "This is a definitely one time thing."  
"True" Ben and Cassey agreed at the same time. Bella looked at the measurements. It was directly in the middle. Exactly.  
The rest of the class they didn't work on the project, but talked about Tyler and the two pieces of paper. They occasionally took out some memes and Bella found out that they all have some passion for a show called Magical Bedbug or something like that. They told her she should watch it. Even Ben gave it a thumbs up.  
Bella went straight home after school. She figured that these people were a bit too social and got off topic too easily. But she decided she would stick with them for the project. Once Bella got home she plugged in her phone and once it turned on she immediately went to text messages and went to Tyler's contact. She looked at the date she had last texted him and it was nearly 4 months ago. Holy shizzles, was it really that long ago? Now wasn't the time to wallow in her zero social life, she began to text Tyler:  
B: Hey  
B:What happened in art?  
Bella waited for an answer for a few minutes but nothing came in. So she went into the Mestic Massenger app and did all the chat's she missed. She ended up using 55 wine glasses. But to talk to Ren, it was worth it.  
Once Bella had finished her long conversations with Ren, she decided to get changed out of her school clothes and into some comfy clothes. She looked back at the texts that she had sent Tyler, they had been read but still no reply.  
B: Tyler I know you are there, you read my messages..  
The three dots had appeared showing that Tyler was messaging her. Finally she thought to herself. She was a bit worried that ty might not have been okay.  
T: hey...  
B: Tyler!!! What the heck happened in class earlier?  
Tyler didn't reply right away. When Tyler wasn't replying Bella was thinking about the stall and if ty will remember now. He wasn't all lost in thought with... Victor.  
T: Swag... I-I was kissing victor  
B: I know you have been for the past day or smth.  
T: what!!! I-I don't know what happened I just kinda lost feeling and then suddenly noticed I was kissing someone I don't even know that well  
B: oh.. well just forget about it and tell Victor that you don't like him anymore  
T: okay.. Ima go and watch YouTube maybe try to forget what happened  
Bella and Tyler said goodbye and then Bella's room felt silent even though she was only texting Tyler and there hasn't been sound in there for a bit. It was almost an eerie feeling she had.  
Bella put clicked her phone off and put it down. She went to her backpack to take out her homework, if she does it now then she can play minceraft before bed. Bella picked up her backpack and opened it. Her math and socials books were right beside each other so she grabbed them both with one hand and pulled them out, she noticed that wedged between them was the shipnote notebook. It was about to fall out so she quickly splattered it on her desk. Looks like she was gonna use the shipnote notebook for her homework today.  
Bella sat down and took a pencil out of her desk drawer. She opened the shipnote notebook and noticed something inside. It was on the back of the front cover, Something that wasn't written there before. She read it out loud to herself:  
1\. he humans whose names are written in this note shall fall in love  
2\. If there is a reason for falling in love written within the next 70 seconds of writing the people's names, it will happen.  
3\. If the paper of which the names are written is ripped exactly down the center, the note will no longer be in effect.  
    Bella gasped and dropped her pencil. She reread it a couple of times, She didn't write this. Cassey couldn't have written this, Bella had watched her when she was looking at it. This book never left her possession all day. Suddenly she felt the pieces clicking themselves together as, images of Tyler and Victor flashed in her mind, then the scene in the bathroom, the two even paper pieces, and Tyler running away crying.  
    Bella looked back at her phone, she was breathing hard now. What was it Tyler wrote again? Something about losing the feeling? Bella suddenly felt light headed. She caused this? She looked back at the notebook and the three points were still written there. Bella stood up quickly and put her hand on her forehead, she felt the blood drain from her face, she found herself falling, her body hit the floor with a thud before the world went black.


End file.
